


Overload

by mooncancer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 黄文练笔，无意味PWP，但是很爽





	Overload

“兰斯洛特，可以吗？”

高文跪在他赤裸的情人腿间低声问，兰斯洛特双腿张开抬起，勾在高文肩上，抹满润滑剂的穴口艳红光亮，随着紧张的呼吸轻轻起伏，他坚硬的龟头抵住兰斯洛特火热滑腻的皮肤，兰斯洛特侧头靠在枕上，面颊发红，闭着眼睛点了点头。

黏湿柔腻的肉壁一点点被挤开，粗壮阴茎慢慢滑入穴口的摩擦快感和原本并非性器的地方被填得满满的沉闷快感让兰斯洛特发出低低的呻吟。高文伸手抚摸按揉着他结实平坦的腹部，在因为放松而软化下来的肌肉底下寻找阴茎插入的形状。他摸到了兰斯洛特小腹下面，按着被胀满的直肠来回用力揉搓着——他看了一眼手底下兰斯洛特直直挺立的阴茎，红胀的龟头上挂着晶莹的前液，十分可爱。高文忍住了去玩弄一番的冲动，他知道兰斯洛特的身体在后面插着东西的时候尤其敏感，一向来得很快。

他一边揉着兰斯洛特肚子，一边慢慢地前后耸动着腰，只在完全进入之后碾压和戳刺他柔软的肠壁，刻意避开对入口处以及前列腺性感带的摩擦，控制着给予他的刺激。兰斯洛特双手抱住高文的腰将他扣向自己，穴口紧紧含住高文的阴茎，让两个人在抽插和晃荡中随时保持着紧密相连的体位。

“高文……嗯……高……文……好舒服……”

兰斯洛特忘情地低声呻吟着，扭动腰身。潮红的脸颊与滑过白皙脖颈的汗水，与壮健结实身躯和平时刚硬骑士形象全然不符的柔声艳语，极力煽动着高文的感官。

他的呼吸变得粗重起来，加快加重了抽插的力度，可是还没等他好生品味这具沉浸在情欲之中，火热、柔软、饥渴地迎合着他的侵犯的身体，兰斯洛特就猛地尖叫和痉挛起来。

“啊……啊啊……！高文！……好……”

兰斯洛特双手紧紧抓住高文腰背，在他结实肌肉上留下一片青紫。咬紧牙关，后穴也死命地收紧，赤黑肿大的阴茎难以忍耐地喷发出来。浓浊白液带着温暖飞溅在高文的小腹和大腿上，他一时愕然，被兰斯洛特煽情的渴求和肉壁摩擦吮吸给煽动起来的高潮快感一下又退了下去。

“才十分钟！”高文扭头看了一眼床头的时钟。“兰斯洛特，你……”

高潮之后兰斯洛特整个人都恍恍惚惚地松弛下去，过了十几秒才反应过来高文在说什么，刚有些退去的红潮刷地一下又染满了脸庞。“高文卿！”他羞恼地捂住脸埋进了枕头里。“我……”

“太快了吧……”

“不！没有！只是，只是和卿在一起的时候……都是你弄得太舒服，才，才……”

眼看兰斯洛特已经羞得快要说不出话，声音里也带上了哭腔，赤裸的身体从胸口到腰腹都泛起一片通红，高文叹了口气，也没有办法再责备他，闷闷地将自己抽离兰斯洛特的身体。

虽然已经是迦勒底公开的情侣，两个人又都是以血气方刚、性欲旺盛的全盛期形象被召唤的从者，但高文和兰斯洛特的二人世界却并没有外人想象的那么和谐幸福、令人羡慕。原因呢？稍微有点难以启齿。兰斯洛特的身体太过敏感，高文火力全开，爱抚与插入并行的时候他从来撑不了多久，每次都是兰斯洛特早早完了事，高文还硬着。

（虽然兰斯洛特每次都嘴硬说“只有和卿在一起的时候才会这样”！但根据高文的经验判断，他一定没有与自己以外的人的性经验吧。）

“已经好了，再弄下去就会痛了……”兰斯洛特用高潮之后泪眼朦胧的慵懒眼神和软绵绵恍惚的声音，凝视着高文，恳求似地说着这样的话，不管出于良心责备还是骑士精神都无法再强行做下去，结果，最后高文十次里面有八次都是在兰斯洛特高潮之后，再自行解决自己的问题。

明明是心意相通的恋人身体却无法同步，很少能享受到在对方身体里面，两个人一起高潮时的满足感……不，并没有要责怪兰斯洛特的意思。但每次都是这样，难免会让人有些沮丧……

高文又叹了口气，准备将兰斯洛特翻过来，在他紧实光滑的股间解决问题。伸出手，下身还硬胀得厉害的阴茎却被兰斯洛特抓住了。

“兰斯……？”

“再来一次，可以的……”

非常小声地说着，含着泪膜的紫色瞳孔却抬了起来，带着邀请的意味热烈地仰望着高文。兰斯洛特伸出舌头来舔了舔嘴角，一只手握着高文沾满润滑和肠液的阴茎上下撸动，另一只手伸进了自己大开的腿间，抚摸着开始发干的穴口，将两根手指送进去出入玩弄。他侧过眼来看了一下高文，嘴角微微翘起，似乎是带一丝笑意。

“不是说会痛吗？”高文翻身上去，覆在兰斯洛特身上问他。将兰斯洛特玩弄着自己后穴的手捞起来，重新挤了润滑剂在手上，伸进去略有些粗暴地搅动着。刚被操开过一次的穴口很是顺服，伴随着兰斯洛特低沉的喘气和喉间滚动的呻吟，嫩热内壁像是异样的生物一般蠢动着，又软又紧地缠裹住高文的手指。

“嗯……”兰斯洛特小声哼着，吐着气，“嗯……会痛……没有第一次那么舒服……但是，高文卿的话……还是很好……”

突如其来的情话让高文都脸红了一下，手上的动作也有一瞬间停滞，兰斯洛特趁机推开了他的手，翻过身来将他整个人压到下面，跨坐到高文腰上。

“会痛，嗯……所以……我自己来……”

兰斯洛特扶着高文的阴茎，抵住自己后穴慢慢坐下去，前后摇晃着腰吞吐，同时用手指来回抚摸着小洞周围的肌肉让自己放松。他喘着气，腰身一下下挺起来，紫色头发凌乱，脸颊重新被情欲的灼红点燃，汗水随着大幅度摇摆的动作飞洒在高文身上，底下再次挺立起来的肉棒也硬了，兴奋地上下拍打着高文的小腹。

“嗯……高文……嗯啊……这、这样……可以吗……”

断断续续的低喘声越发诱人，高文撑起身体抱住兰斯洛特肩膀和他亲了个嘴，握住他晃动不已的腰。“兰斯，忍着点。”

他粗重地喘息着，一边说，一边抓着兰斯洛特腰身用力向上顶弄起来。

“呜！嗯、嗯！高文！好……不，不！那里！不要……不要一直顶那里啊……！”

兰斯洛特惊叫起来，双手抓住高文禁锢他腰肢的手臂试图挣开他，然而被情欲翻弄到软弱无力的身体连反抗也像是情趣，越发激起高文内心兴奋的征服欲来。即使是光明无瑕的太阳骑士，在床上也不过是个男人，同为男性的情人在自己身上露出雌豹似的挣扎反抗的爪牙，如此煽情而诱人的模样，怎么可能放过他？

“忍耐一下，兰斯，呼、哈，再忍耐一下就好……”

好紧，兰斯洛特的里面痉挛似的紧紧绞着他，好软啊。高文一下接一下朝里面戳刺着，有什么特别柔软的东西缠绵地吸砸着他的龟头，或许是碰到了兰斯洛特结肠的入口？高潮的快感正在点滴累积，他猜测着往那处用力顶去。

“不！都说了不要啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！”

伴随着一声比刚才更强烈的尖叫，兰斯洛特突然爆发，猛地抓住高文的手腕强行扭开压在床头，从他打桩一样猛烈钉入体内的阴茎上挣起来，只是还没来得及挪动就又软倒，整个人无力地趴在高文身上，精液就像是失禁一样，一股一股地流出来，将两个人的下腹和毛发染得一片狼藉。

“都说过了……”兰斯洛特断断续续、有气无力地抽泣着，“都说了……呜……不要一直、碰那里啊……”

“……………………………………”

被强行从即将高潮的快感中拽出，高文此刻头脑一片空白，过了好一会，他突然跳起来，一把将兰斯洛特推倒在床上。

“淫荡！！！”

他气得大吼一声，抬起手掌狠狠地打了四五下兰斯洛特的屁股，“兰斯洛特卿！您这淫荡的身体，就不能再稍微忍耐一下吗！！！”

被用力摩擦和揉捏过的屁股又挨了揍，圆润挺翘的双丘变得通红，随着高文的掌掴一下下地颤抖。从被完全撑开的小洞里面挤出来咕噜咕噜的半透明泡沫，混合了体液、前液和润滑剂的淫糜液体沿着兰斯洛特的股缝直往下流。受到叱责的骑士也不反抗，也不争辩，只是趴在床上低软地呜咽着，声音潮湿，不知道是真哭了出来，还是因为快感的余韵。

“等着。”

高文甩下这么一句，就跳下了床，以全裸的姿态灵体化，就这么直挺挺地出去了。

“别动啊，给我撅着屁股等着。”

消失之前甩下的最后一句话，飘荡在弥漫着浓厚精液与汗水气味的房间里。

 

高文拿着东西回来的时候发现兰斯洛特并没有乖乖听他的话，被欲望浸染全身的骑士仰躺在汗水湿透的枕头上，张开双腿，一边喘息一边将手指放到股间，轻轻抚摸着自己被摩擦得红红的后穴。看见高文进来，兰斯洛特扬起头对他露出一个羞涩又有点心虚的，讨好似的微笑。

“高文卿……”兰斯洛特小声说，“那，我们再来一次好不好？……”

高文从鼻腔中发出一声无意义的哼笑，对他扬了扬手上的东西，手铐、绳索、还有一个闪耀着金属光泽的，套子似的小玩意。

“这是……”

虽然不太明白，但兰斯洛特本能地缩了缩肩膀。

“贞操带。”高文冷静地回答道。“以前在出征的时候，有些领主就会给自家夫人带上贞操带，来避免她们独处空房期间和家臣发生一些不伦的事情。啊，当然，现在这个是男用的款式，并且是我担心无谓的魔力消耗对迦勒底资源浪费过大，特意向达芬奇女士定制的从者特别版。没想到真能够派上用场……无需担心，它很适合您的，兰斯洛特卿。”

坦荡的骑士生起气来简直刻薄得可怕，兰斯洛特是真的要哭了，他眨了眨眼，犯错小狗一样可怜兮兮地望着高文。“真、真的要用吗，高文卿……”

“当然了。”

简直有如例行公事一样冷酷无情的回答，兰斯洛特咬着嘴唇，看着高文拿着那恶魔的道具爬上床来——但他先抓住兰斯洛特的肩将他翻过身去，双手扭到身后。

“喜欢绳子还是手铐？”高文问。

“……绳、绳子。”

自知理亏，兰斯洛特并不敢撒娇和挣扎，老老实实让高文将他双手手腕交叉在背后，用结实的棉绳紧紧捆绑。没有附加魔力的绳索，仅仅是用来宣示支配权的物品。高文捆住兰斯洛特的双手，然后又屈起他的双腿，抓住修长而纤细的脚踝。

“连、连腿也要绑起来吗……高文……”

兰斯洛特小小地呻吟了一声，高文停下来，指了指自己的肩膀。“当然了，是因为畏惧卿的武勇嘛。”他的语气很是漫不经心，越发让兰斯洛特忐忑起来。“您兴奋起来可是将我一脚踢下床过啊，肩胛骨裂伤，对吧？”

“……那次我也有好好地用实际行动赔罪了……”

兰斯洛特不情愿地呜咽着，被翻了旧账，一边觉得委屈，一边更加心虚。只好乖乖配合，让高文将他的脚踝也捆绑起来。

口头上抱怨着，下身刚刚高潮了两次的软趴趴肉棒，却在高文摸过来的时候就已经半硬了。身后的男人嗤笑了一声，羞耻之心与高文的冷笑声一同灼烧着兰斯洛特的耳朵，晶莹耳垂变得一片通红，可是阴茎却不由自主地兴奋昂扬起来。高文冷漠地抓住那小东西，在它继续变硬变大之前就把它塞进了冰冷金属里面，底部的金属环箍住阴囊，咔地一声扣上了锁。

好冷。兰斯洛特瑟缩了一下，之前的兴奋感像是被泼上了一盆冷水。只是身体刚要冷静下来，高文的手指就已经划过他的会阴，毫无阻碍地插进兰斯洛特这一晚已经被玩弄到十二分满足的松软穴口里面。

“啊、呀！嗯！……”

因为长时间的性爱而火热酸痛的肌肉，连润滑剂再次的刺激也不觉得冷了，凉丝丝地涂抹在肠道里面，反而觉得很舒服。三根、四根手指，高文只是稍稍用力就将整个手掌都插了进去，他开始试着在兰斯洛特身体里缓慢地握拳。

“……啊……”

兰斯洛特倒抽了一口凉气。并不觉得疼痛，不，不如说比起疼痛来，光是“被高文用拳头侵犯”这件事带来的刺激感就足以将他压溃了。“不要……”他小声地恳求着，声音恍惚不安，“不要这样……高文……这太过分了……”

高文犹豫了一下，或许是在最激烈的情欲与兴奋的漩涡中也还保有一丝理智吧，他意识到兰斯洛特并没有做好准备。他慢慢地扭动着手腕磨蹭穴口边缘，抽出手来，即使是这样半途中止的行为也让兰斯洛特全身痉挛，呼吸凌乱，几乎背过气去。

高文轻轻拍了拍他的背部安抚了一会，接着抱起被捆成一团的兰斯洛特，在床上将他摆成跪伏的姿势，从背后掰开他的臀部，硬邦邦的阴茎顶住早已对他没有任何抵抗的入口。“我要进来了，兰斯洛特。”他用和接下来近乎残虐的行为极不相称的温柔声音宣布道。

兰斯洛特在恍恍惚惚中点了点头。

不知道是体位还是身体完全放松的原因，高文这一回的插入比之前两次都进去得深，很快抵到了结肠的入口，还在缓慢地向前开拓。那种内脏被触碰、摩擦和侵犯的难以言喻的奇怪快感再一次漫上小腹深处，兰斯洛特不安地摆动着腰，腹腔内满胀的热潮让他越发觉得被禁锢的阴茎冰冷，无法传达和释放的欲望堆积在下腹部，像是火烧一样煎熬。

“高文……”他再次恳求，发出仿佛发情期动物一样的，仿佛撒娇一样的闷哼声。“嗯……高文卿……可以，可以帮我解开吗？……前面……好难受啊……”

这次高文却没有纵容他。“不行哦。”他慢慢地动着腰，深深浅浅地进出，充分享受着龟头戳刺结肠入口处软肉的快感，“我之前也已经说过了吧，请您再稍微忍耐一下。呼，身为圆桌最强的骑士，连这点小事，都忍耐不了吗？”

“再说，嗯，今天已经让你爽到两次了吧？”

“不可以，哈，不可以这么娇气哦，兰斯洛特……而且，男人就算只靠、后面、也可以获得干性高潮的。你身体的资质这么敏感，一定可以的哦……”

“烦！烦死啦！……”

一边打桩一边还要训话，兰斯洛特在快感的折磨下几乎要被他烦得哭了起来。并没有研究过什么干性高潮，然而从小腹泛起的又酸又麻又热又酥痒的快感一浪高过一浪，没有出口，反复冲刷灼烧着他的身体内里，已经快要淹没全身。高文深深浅浅的抽送好像没个尽头，刺激和快感过了头，变成难熬的折磨，他喘不过气来，大腿和后穴都死命地将高文夹紧，唯一残存的一点理智用来绷紧手臂肌肉，让自己不至于胡乱挣扎，将绳索挣开。

“我、我、呜！好难受！高文！给我解开！插进来！不然就解开啊！！！”

在他长长的嘶喊哭声中高文终于猛地向前一推，龟头整个没入兰斯洛特紧闭的结肠内部，在他的体内深处洒下精液和魔力。他大口喘气，全身放松下来，沉重地趴在兰斯洛特背上。

身下的男人痉挛得比他更加厉害，兰斯洛特浑身乱抖，像是坏掉了一样发出尖锐的抽气声。从射精的快感当中缓和下来的时候理智好像也同时回到了头脑里，高文喘过几口气，就立即爬了起来，松开捆绑的绳索，翻过兰斯洛特的身体查看他的情况。

第一次被欺负到这个程度的骑士满脸通红，头发和脖颈都湿透了，汗水、眼泪和口水涂满了枕头和脸颊，下唇上一排牙印，艳红的嘴唇被自己咬得肿了起来。兰斯洛特紧闭着眼睛，抽抽搭搭地小小声呜咽着什么，高文凑近过去。

“……会坏掉……呜……”他似乎是担心又认真地在抽泣着，“那里，好难受……会坏掉的……呜……以后都……不行……”

（这个人，是真的可爱啊。明明是强大又优秀的骑士，但是除此之外……）

要不是刚刚才将他欺负了个够，高文几乎要笑出声。“不会的。”他揉着兰斯洛特湿漉漉的头发认真地安慰他，拿过来钥匙解开锁扣，替他取下金属的贞操带。那小玩意里面也湿透了，滑腻腻的，不知道是兰斯洛特的汗水，还是高潮时排出的前液。

软软的肉柱无精打采地垂在兰斯洛特腿间，比起平时稍加挑逗就会勃起的精神模样，这时候反而显得有些可怜可爱了。高文低下头去观察了一番，用手指托起来，嘴唇轻轻碰了碰它的顶端。“没事的，只是过载（overload）而已。”

俏皮话并没有让兰斯洛特觉得好受些。高文看着他可怜兮兮抽泣的模样，索性再次将那垂头丧气的小东西含进嘴里。和普通的性爱相比他的口交技术并不算好，但要对付兰斯洛特也已经足够，只是舌头缠裹滑动几下，和深深的吮吸，它就已经在高文嘴里迅速地硬挺起来。

“呐，一点问题也没有吧。”

他含着兰斯洛特的阴茎，含糊不清地说。

那小东西可不算小，完全硬起来之后高文即使努力用喉咙也很难将它整根含到嘴里——但要让它软下去也同样容易，高文按照熟悉的频率为他舔弄了没一会，兰斯洛特就闷不吭声地绷紧了身体，一只手攥紧床单，一只手抓住了高文的头发。一晚上的第四次高潮，他也实在没力气挣扎和叫喊了。

虽然只是魔力的拟态，但兰斯洛特射出来的精液也已经非常稀薄和少量了。高文试着将它们吞下去，精液有一点淡淡的苦涩，和浓厚的、属于兰斯洛特独有的气息。

“好难吃。”

但完全掌控恋人身体的滋味是满足而甜美的。高文笑了一下，低头亲亲兰斯洛特的嘴唇，和他共同分享自己的味道。兰斯洛特顺从着他张开嘴，两个人的舌头甜腻腻地纠缠了一会。太累了，他连眼睛也没睁开。

朦朦胧胧快要失去意识之前，兰斯洛特似乎感觉到高文又在揉自己的脸和头发。好烦啊，又说喜欢，又要欺负人，简直就像是小孩子一样嘛。可他还没想好是该因此而感到满足，还是该抱怨，就已经在高文温暖的怀抱里面沉入了梦乡。

 

FIN.


End file.
